115 Ways to Annoy the Turaga
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: 48. Don't do what they tell you. RATING FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES... AT POINTS.
1. Prologue

****

Kino: I was really freaking bored when I wrote this. No, this isn't a list; I _am_ actually going to write 115 ways to annoy the Turaga in full length chapters, this way, you not only get a story, you also get ideas.

115 Ways to Annoy the Turaga

Prologue

Hello.

Yes, my name is Takua and yes I am a Matoran.

Now, I know what you're thinking, why would you want to annoy the Turaga? Well, I'll put it simply: Because it's funny! I mean, who here _doesn't_ want to annoy the Turaga?

This is something fun an entirely hysterical to read. It should be enjoyed and fully indulged in with delight.

Myself, along with several other Matoran, wrote down our daring adventures slash pranks to amuse ourselves and anyone who finds this.

Well, you, my lucky friend, have found our book. We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed these, erm, pranks.

Signed: Takua, Kotu, Aiyetoro, Sanso, Epena, Lumi, and Vohon.

****

Kino: I know it's short, but it's the introduction (my weakness). All of the Matoran (except Takua) were chosen at random. I know nothing of them, they are simply being manipulated by me for the humor of this story. Don't worry, all of these pranks are perfectly safe...


	2. Chapter 1

****

Kino: Yeah! ...I'm bored. Anyway, this whole thing is written in the third person limited. These chapters will be small but they will be funny!

115 Ways to Annoy the Turaga

The First way to Annoy the Turaga

Takua was bored. So, bored, in fact, he did not know what to do. He looked outside, with his bored eyes glazed over, and saw inspiration.

There, outside, standing in the blistering heat, was Turaga Vakama.

It had been a long while since Takua had pulled a prank on the Koro's leader. It was due time for something to come along.

So, he sat... and sat... and sat and sat for several hours, trying to devise a plan to annoy the stubborn old one. But, alas, no idea sprung into the Matoran's head.

"I've got to think of something!" he muttered.

"Takua, what are you doing?" Jaller asked, watching his friend.

"I'm trying to think of a good prank to pull on Turaga Vakama. Trouble is, I've done every possible thing!"

"You know, you keep on doing that and you'll probably get yourself fired."

"Fired?" The little light bulb inside his head clicked on.

"Yes, fired."

"Thanks, Jaller, you're a genius."

"I know I am. Wait. Damnit! I gave that idiot an idea!"

* * *

Takua waited in the shadows for Ta-Koro's Turaga to pass by. His blue Pakari peeked out from the side of the hut. Several Ta-Matoran looked at their friend and shook their heads. They knew Takua was up to something.

When the blue-masked Matoran heard Turaga Vakama's voice, he leapt, ungracefully, from the shadows of the hut.

"You!" Takua said.

"Yes, Takua, what do you want?" Vakama asked, leaning on his Firestaff. "I am quite busy right now."

"You're fi—"

"Turaga!" Jaller said, running up. "Something's attacking the gates!"

"Well, send the Guard, Captain!" the Turaga ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Takua was interrupted several times in his prank, mainly by Jaller. He was becoming quite irritated that his prank would not be fully played out.

So, he sat by the Toa Suva and sighed heavily. Many passing Matoran looked at him and shook their head.

It was the Toa Nuva of Fire who spoke to him first.

"How's that prank coming along?" Tahu asked.

"Not so good. I wish there weren't any interruptions." Takua sighed.

"You know, Turaga Vakama is in his hut and Jaller is taking inventory."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm thoroughly bored. I figured you could entertain me with a prank."

"Thanks, Toa Tahu!"

"Toa Tahu _Nuva_!"

* * *

Takua found the Turaga where he had been told he would be, in his hut.

Vakama smiled and waved at him. He was oblivious to Takua's prank. Smirking, he waved back and entered.

"Turaga," he said, "there's something I've been trying to tell you all day. Unfortunately, I was always interrupted by someone, (cough)Jaller(cough), and I never got to tell you. So anyway, I've been trying to tell you, you're fired!"

Takua waited several minutes before the Turaga even replied.

"Hm? Oh, Takua," the Koro's elder said, "did you say something? I had earplugs in my ears."

Takua sighed. "No, Turaga, I was just saying how awesome you are."

* * *

****

Kino: So, Takua's prank, I guess you can call it, didn't work out. It's a lame prank do read about, but it is so much fun to actually do. My roommate from college and I tried this on each other. Of course, we said it at the same time, so it was pretty funny. So, all I'm going to say to her is, you freaking rock, Wendy!

Thank you to Foxyperv (nice name, btw), aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, LatayaLuna, and FightingFox for reviewing. Thanks to harveykaiba for adding it to their favorites. And to harveykaiba and Foxyperv for adding this to their alerts.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Kino: I'm finally updating this. Gosh, Shakespeare is _really_ addicting! Ha ha, that's funny because Shakespeare is my anti-drug. I'm working on chapters for my other stories, as well as a surprise story... No, it is not _another_ Shakespeare meets Bionicle! it's... different.

115 Ways to Annoy the Turaga

The Second way to Annoy the Turaga

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Kotu exclaimed, causing Takua to wince. "It was so _perfect_. It was flawless. How did it go _wrong_?"

"I have no idea— and I'm the one who pulled it off!" Takua said.

"You didn't pull it off, he had ear plugs in his ears. We would be one less Turaga at this point."

"Wait are you saying that I could actually _fire_ Turaga Vakama?"

"Yeah, basic law, hello. Where were you when we went over this? You were sleeping, then, weren't you? Okay, basic law states, that if a Matoran feels that a Turaga is not living up to their duties, he and slash or she—"

"'And slash or'?"

"Shut up. Anyway, if a Matoran feels that a Tuaraga is not living up to their duties, then he and slash or she may fire the said Tuaraga."

"Unbelieveable!"

"What, the fact you can actually fire Turaga Vakama?"

"What? No! The fact that the writer used 'and slash or'."

"It happens."

"Who wrote it?"

"How would I— You're joking, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"You've gotten good."

"Yeah, I know. So anyway, I'm going to need that ladder now."

"Why do you need the ladder?"

"For my prank, duh."

"What are you planning on doing with it? Planting a bucket of water above the door and wait until the come through to see them sobbing wet? Because, if you are, I already did that, several times. Toa Tahu opens his door very carefully, thanks to me."

"No wonder he doesn't like to visit Ga-Koro anymore."

"I know, I'm a genius. Will you tell me how your prank goes?"

Kotu just grinned, leaving a very confused and excited Takua behind to ponder at the thought of putting another bucket of water above his Koro's Toa's door.

* * *

Hahli gazed worriedly up at her friend. She was helping her to lift warm blankets and fluffy pillows onto the top of Kotu's hut.

Kotu had said she wanted to stargaze tonight and needed as many warm blankets and fluffy pillows as the two of them could find.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked in her ever soft voice.

"Could you bring me another blanket?" Kotu asked, settling onto the highest part of her hut.

"Sure."

Hahli climbed down the ladder uneasily. When she reached the lily pad, it rippled with the water under her feet. Grabbing the last blanket, and tucking it under her arm, she began to climb up again.

Hahli thought as she climbed, _Now would be a good time to tell her I'm afraid of heights._

"Thanks a bula berry bunch, Hahli." Kotu said.

"Always glad to help a friend. Well, goodnight. If you need anything else, you know where I'll be."

Kotu waited until Hahli was gone before sighing and leaning back on the fluffy pillows. Yep, it most certainly was going to be a long night.

* * *

Turaga Nokama glanced in at all of the sleeping Ga-Matoran, smiling. Slowly, she made her way to the last of the huts.

Tip-toeing, she looked inside Hahli's hut. She was asleep. Doing the same quiet action, she moved onto Kotu's hut. She wasn't there.

Frowning, she stepped inside and looked about. The mischievous Ga-Matoran was on the loose.

Carefully, she watched her footing and scanned all shadows before heading out to scratch the top of her mask.

As she stood there, confused, a great fluffy pillow landed straight on her head.

Glaring up, she spotted blankets. Looking off to the side, she found a ladder. Smirking, she climbed it.

Nokama found Kotu snoring peacefully atop her hut. The smirk grew wider as she got an idea. Winding up her trident, she carefully aimed to make sure that the Ga-Matoran would fall below safely.

With a resounding 'thunk', Kotu yelped and leapt off her hut and into the cold waters of Naho Bay.

The old Turaga found herself giggling as she climbed down.

"Turaga?" Hahli asked, having been awakened.

"One of Kotu's pranks, Hahli. You'd think she would have been smarter. Sleeping on top of her hut, humph. She could have at least waited until _after_ I did my rounds."

"Prank?" Hahli was a bit taken aback. Kotu had told her she would be stargazing, not sleeping on top her hut.

Kotu sighed as she stood by her friend.

"Well," she said, "at least I'm not the only one to have had my prank foiled."

****

Kino: Another prank gone to dust. Ah well, maybe someone else could get a good prank in.

Thanks to Foxyperv, invisiblehand, Branwenn-wolf, Sotwt, and LatayLuna for reviewing. Thanks to KonohaShinobi, Sotwt, and toavekema for adding this fic to their favorites. And thanks to Branwenn-wolf to adding this to her alerts.


End file.
